


immortal

by vnitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/vnitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea wandering the streets at night; on the subject of immortality, and Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. No capitalization for stylistic purposes. Microfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immortal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, friends! vnitas here. so this was originally posted on my writing tumblr, r-xas, and it's been reblogged to my main, vnitas, a couple times. it's received a decent response, and it's probably my favorite fan work i've ever written, so it's going up here.

lea sees roxas in the basement with a broken jaw, blood and spittle dribbling down his lips chapped from the flames’ heat. lea sees roxas biting into an ice cream, smiling, a stranger to brain freeze. lea sees roxas reading a book. lea sees roxas brushing his hair. lea sees roxas pouring too many cornflakes, overthrowing the cereal-to-milk ratio, getting a little frustrated.  _these are the things the living do_. lea sits, stands in the light of streetlamps on empty streets, at night, alone. when it rains, he tilts his head back, blinks his green eyes. lea ignores the stay cats rubbing against his legs.  lea touches store windows, touches his reflection in the glass. lea looks for the under-eye marks that aren’t there.  _see? i’m immortal_. lea, alone, says roxas’ name, gently touches his mouth. lea is living, and he remembers roxas. for axel. he will not forget. he will not forget.


End file.
